pripara_fandomfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Usuario Blog:NeoxyStar/La historia de amor de Cure, Neoxy y Ako xD
Estrella de Neoxy es un autor atractivo, alto y amistoso de España. Su vida no va a ninguna parte hasta que conoce a Cure Fairy, una mujer musculosa y caliente con una pasión por el amor. Neoxy toma un instante de disgusto a Cure y las formas astuta y hambrienta que aprendió durante sus años en México. Sin embargo, cuando un Seto trata de matar a Neoxy, Cure salta al rescate. Neoxy comienza a notar que Cure es realmente bastante dulce de corazón. Pero las presiones del trabajo de Cure como maestra la dejan ciega a los afectos de Neoxi y Neoxy toma el pan para intentar distraerse. Finalmente, cuando el actor de control, Ako Shirabe, amenaza con interponerse entre ellos, Cure tiene que actuar rápidamente. ¿Pero encontrarán alguna vez el amor mágico que merecen? Canción de Navidad xD Inglés: Last Christmas, I gave you my love But the very next day, you sold it on eBay This year, to save me from tears I'll give it to AdaLily I'm dreaming of a magical Christmas Just like the ones I used to know Where the microphones glisten and kami idols listen To hear sleigh bells in the snow You were funny You were adorable Monarch of Parajuku When the band finished playing They howled out for more The crowd were swinging All the kami idols they were singing You asked me to dance And then we did Do Kami Idol Challenge But then last Christmas, I gave you my love And the very next day, you sold it on eBay This year, to save me from tears I'll give it to AdaLily instead You're lonely You're lazy Happy Christmas to you I pray God it's your last Rockin' around the Christmas PriPara At the Christmas party hop, Rockin' around the Christmas PriPara, Let the Christmas spirit ring, Later I'll have some polvorones And me and AdaLily will Do Kami Idol Challenge I don't want a lot for Christmas There is just one thing I need I don't care about new coords I just want AdaLily for my own More than you could ever know Make my wish come true oh All I want for Christmas is AdaLily Oh, AdaLily yeah, oh AdaLily yeah AdaLily the Lily and Adalia is a lovely, cool soul AdaLily the Lily and Adalia is a fairy tale they say AdaLily baby, I want you and really that is all I'll wait up for you, dear AdaLily baby, won't you Do Kami Idol Challenge with me tonight? So here it is, magical Christmas Everybody's here to dance Look to the future now It's only just begun Simply having a magical Christmastime Simply having a magical Christmastime Español (Traductor): La navidad pasada te di mi amor Pero al día siguiente, lo vendió en eBay Este año, para salvarme de las lágrimas Se lo daré a AdaLily Estoy soñando con una Navidad mágica Al igual que los que solía saber Donde los micrófonos brillan y los ídolos de kami escuchan Escuchar campanas de trineo en la nieve Eras divertido Eres adorable Monarca de Parajuku Cuando la banda terminó de jugar Aullaron por más La multitud se balanceaba Todos los ídolos kami que estaban cantando Me pediste bailar Y luego hicimos Do Kami Idol Challenge Pero entonces la Navidad pasada, te di mi amor Y al día siguiente, lo vendiste en eBay Este año, para salvarme de las lágrimas Se lo daré a AdaLily en su lugar Estas solo Eres vago Feliz Navidad para ti Ruego a Dios que sea tu último Rockin 'alrededor de la Navidad PriPara En el salto de fiesta de Navidad, Rockin 'alrededor de la Navidad PriPara, Deja que el anillo de espíritu navideño, Más tarde voy a tener algunos polvorones Y yo y AdaLily haremos Kami Idol Challenge No quiero mucho para Navidad Solo necesito una cosa No me importan las nuevas coords Sólo quiero AdaLily para mi propio Más de lo que podrías saber Haz que mi deseo se haga realidad oh Todo lo que quiero para Navidad es AdaLily Oh, AdaLily sí, oh AdaLily sí AdaLily el lirio y Adalia es un alma encantadora, guay AdaLily el Lily y Adalia es un cuento de hadas que dicen AdaLily bebé, te quiero y realmente eso es todo Te esperaré, querida AdaLily bebé, ¿no haces Kami Idol Challenge conmigo esta noche? Así que aquí está, Navidad mágica Todo el mundo está aquí para bailar Mira al futuro ahora Acaba de empezar Simplemente tener una Navidad mágica Simplemente tener una Navidad mágica Categoría:Entradas